


too humane

by SerpentineJ



Category: Watcher (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: Chigwang goes home, where Younggoon is waiting for him.





	too humane

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: ghsldkfjsd.. I just wanted to write some established relationship

“You stayed at work pretty late,” Younggoon yawns, curled on his side in bed, when Chigwang shuts the bedroom door behind him. “Did something happen?”

“Just some paperwork.” Chigwang says quietly. “Did I wake you?”

“No, it’s fine.” Younggoon says, sitting up a bit and propping himself up on his elbows. “Did you eat?”

“Mm.” Chigwang starts to pull off his suit jacket and hangs it in the closet. Even before Chigwang had moved into Younggoon’s apartment – it’s closer to the police station than Chigwang’s old place anyways – Younggoon’s paltry collection of khaki-toned clothes had barely taken up half of the closet space. Chigwang’s blues and grays fit there nicely. Chigwang pulls on a dark-colored sweater and tosses his socks in the hamper.

Younggoon pats the bed next to him. Chigwang pulls the comforter over his legs and leans his back against the headboard. He silently slips his fingers around Younggoon’s palm, and Younggoon smiles, relaxing back into the blankets.

“Should we go grocery shopping tomorrow?” Younggoon says, tilting his head to look up at Chigwang. “We’re out of food again.”

Chigwang strokes his thumb across Younggoon’s knuckles absently. 

“Okay.” He says. “We can go tomorrow.”

He smiles. It’s his real smile, instead of the slanted laugh Chigwang gives people when he’s hiding something from them. Chigwang’s real smile is soft, and crinkles underneath his eyes in a way that makes him seem a little tired. Without letting go of Younggoon’s hand, he shuffles under the covers and settles his head on the pillow.

Younggoon leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Chigwang shifts to the side and takes it further, pressing their lips together. It’s sappy and sentimental, maybe, but both of them take comfort in the physical grounding they offer each other. Chigwang’s hand comes up to cup Younggoon’s jaw.

\--

Younggoon makes breakfast when he gets up.

He’s always had the habit of waking up early – whether from nightmares when he was a child, or an irregular sleep schedule when he’d become an adult – but he’d never put much thought into breakfast, or what he ate in general, until his father had died and they had arrested Jang Haeryong. After that, he’d begun to miss the taste of home cooking. He rolls the egg expertly in the pan and pushes it onto a plate for cutting.

On their days off, Chigwang will often wake up later than him.

“Good morning,” Younggoon says, glancing over his shoulder when Chigwang walks into the kitchen. His hair is mussed. Chigwang rubs his eyes.

“Mm. Good morning.” He says. He ambles to the bathroom to splash some water on his face – Younggoon spoons rice into two bowls and sets them on the same side of the kitchen table. He cuts the egg into bite-sized pieces and pulls a couple side dishes out of the fridge.

Chigwang returns to the kitchen, looking slightly more awake – he drops one hand on the small of Younggoon’s back and kisses him good morning. He tastes like toothpaste. Younggoon smiles and pulls away.

“The food is going to get cold,” he says. 

On the table, Younggoon’s phone buzzes – they both sit down and he reads the message.

“Seoyeon wants to know if she can file the paperwork you left on your desk,” Younggoon says, unlocking his phone to reply. 

“Tell her it’s fine,” Chigwang says, swallowing a mouthful of rice. Chigwang always keeps his phone nearby – the habits of a workaholic do not die easily – but if a message isn’t immediately relevant, he’ll just ignore them, so Seoyeon has gotten into the habit of messaging Younggoon during their days off with questions for their Team Leader.

“We’re out of eggs,” Younggoon says, typing out a response to Seoyeon and setting his phone down. He takes a bite of food. “And soy sauce.”

Chigwang cleans out the rest of his bowl.

“Let’s go grocery shopping,” he says, standing up to do the dishes.

\--

Younggoon wears the same outfits on his days off as he does on the job. Chigwang’s clothes stay mostly the same, too, but he leaves the blazer at home – it’s a cool morning, enough for a long-sleeved shirt but not enough for a jacket, so it works in their favor. Chigwang’s hair is ungelled. It curls softly over his forehead – it would make him look younger, if not for the lines on his face. Younggoon drives, since his car is bigger.

“Eggs are on sale,” Younggoon says, putting a carton in their cart. Chigwang peers at the price, then starts off in the direction of the snack aisle. Younggoon rolls his eyes, but follows after him.

\--

Neither Younggoon nor Chigwang are the type to go out without reason, so most of their days off are spent at home – Chigwang by nature, and Younggoon out of habit, after spending much of his adolescence paranoiacally watching his surroundings after the death of his mother. Moving back to his childhood home had alleviated some of his jumpiness, and growing into his twenties and working at the police department had helped with the rest, so most of that habit had dissolved even before Younggoon had joined the Corruption team, but a few mannerisms stick that are particularly hard to get rid of. He still doesn’t particularly like crowds, and prefers relaxing in the comfort of his own home.

“You should rest more.” Chigwang says. Younggoon’s head is settled on his lap. He absently cards his fingers through Younggoon’s messy fringe and turns the volume down on the TV. It’s summer, moving into fall, so midday and the afternoon are still very warm, only helped along by the strength of the Seoul sun on the pavement – golden light streams through the window, raising the temperature of the room to a comfortable level for lazing around, like a warm bath. 

Younggoon shifts his head to look at him.

“Speak for yourself,” he says. “You spend more time at work than I do.”

“You have dark circles,” Chigwang points out, tracing the pad of his thumb under Younggoon’s eyes. Younggoon laughs.

“They’re genetic,” he says. “Kim Jaemyung had them too.”

Chigwang makes a huffing kind of noise, like a laugh and a sigh of exasperation mixed in one. Younggoon grins, a little mischievous but mostly just happy, and settles his head more comfortably on Chigwang’s thigh, seeming very content. On the television, the newscaster is talking about some new vitamin supplement in a muted voice. Everything about the scenario bleeds comfort. 

Chigwang’s fingertips stroke slowly, distractedly, over the line of Younggoon’s jaw. 

Younggoon smiles and reaches up, slides his hand along the back of Chigwang’s, nearly tangling their fingers, and presses a small kiss to his palm – Chigwang pulls his hand away and leans down to kiss him properly. It’s an awkward angle, and Chigwang’s neck can’t possibly be comfortable, but the corners of Younggoon’s eyes crinkle and he slips one hand up the back of his neck, kissing him back, twisting his fingers in Chigwang’s hair.

Chigwang pulls away. He rolls the stiffness out of his shoulder. Younggoon almost laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: “how did this become ‘chigwang and younggoon go grocery shopping’” I Dont Know .. grocery shopping is one of my hobbies . Hc chigwang eats even more junk food and instant food than younggoon bc the man just does not do anything outside of work. He doesnt know how to cook
> 
> twitter serpentinej tumblr leofemt


End file.
